Finding Me
by Fantin4sun
Summary: Abused by her father Kagome has no where to turn to and no where to go. A chance to get out of the house with help by an agency her mother worked for gives her hope. But dangers still follow her. UPDATED and EDITED!
1. Breaking Out

Finding Me

**Finding Me **

**Chapter 1:** **Breaking out**

The rain plastered against the shutters as a shadow hit amongst the furniture in the room. The smell of alcohol was repulsive. Empty beer bottles were huddled in the corner near the wooden cabinet that hung open broken months ago. A mattress lay on the floor full of stains even dried blood; while pieces of paint chipped from the wall.

A girl sat down, crouched, huddled in a corner near the barred up windows. The metal bars just showed her how restrained and alone she really was. It was her only solace to know that for a mere 20 minutes she could be alone without _him_ in the room. She knew that her father would be back soon and stared at the lock on the door. Her heart beat a little faster and felt with a sense of dread that she would not be able to get out. A fear of her father sent shivers to her body. It was only after her father would get drunk that he would start to abuse her. Her breathing increased with each thought of her father coming in. An anxiety attack. She rocked her self back and forth trying to concentrate on any object she laid her eyes on hoping that she could stop herself from falling victim to another attack.

Soon the quickening of her heart lessened and her head, though still pounding decided to stop her racing thoughts. She picked her head thinking back to last night.

Last night was always like the others…

_The door creaked open with ease as Kagome looked into the house. She saw no evidence her father there and she felt her muscles relax and quietly stepped inside. The front door slammed shut behind her as she turned around to see black eyes boring into her soul. He was 6' 3'' and Kagome saw that he was holding a vodka bottle in his hand. She backed away slowly afraid that her father was going to come after her. Her father took a step forward forcing her up against the hallway wall. Kagome gasped and could smell the odor of vodka in his breath._

"_Werev you beeen slut!" He was drunk, she could tell. He slurred his words while staring at her and his eyes were clouded over with anger and lust. "Huh…Kagome…you just like yoooour mother..." He took a fistful of Kagome's hair and forced her head down. He then tried to kick her and make her crawl up the stairs. She tried to stand but he pushed her back down with his foot. He grabbed her arm and led her upstairs. Kagome could see that he wanted to punish her and the best place would be in her room. She did not mean to be late again, but she needed to get some food in her because she did not think that she would get enough back at home. It was a risky move but that food would keep her alive for the next two days. His foot steps thundered the empty corridor. Kagome saw that he pulled out the keys to her room and unlocked one lock and one dead bolt. The room just the same as the house, filthy, dirty, and dark. He gripped Kagome's right wrist and lead her into the room. She could feel her circulation on her wrist being cut off. He then shoved her onto the mattress. She gazed up and saw him just stand there. Her breath hitched and he advanced; like a predator stalking its prey. _

"_Please…don't" Kagome faintly whispered. She was too weak, too weak for this treatment. At first it looked like he would stop. He did not advance and instead looked at Kagome with curiosity. That thought shattered once he was on top of her. His wieght made her chest heave and need air instantly. Soon she felt the need to vomit. _

"_Bitch" Kagome saw him kiss her neck without care. "No damn slut will tell ME what I can and can't do." He then tried to kiss her lips but she looked away. He slapped her face. "Don't you ever look away you whore!!" He then hit her again with more force. Kagome could barely see strait, her vision was blurred when he hit her, instead right on the chin. He raked his fingernails against her smooth creamy arms. She cringed and felt blood trickle down her arm and new that she would later have more scars. He breathed in her ear which made her shudder and said "Your mine BITCH, No one will ever get this close to you!!" Kagome felt the weight lift off of her and she could breathe better now. Her heart was still racing and she could barely see him leave her room. The sounds of the lock flick and the dead bolt click made Kagome realize it was over…for now._

Her thoughts were interrupted when a clap of thunder was heard above the clouds. She shot back from her position and huddled again trying to get as close to the corner as possible. She tightened her grip on her blanket looking down at herself. Her clothes were supposedly ripped from her fathers '_impatience_' today. Her pants had some stained blood on it, with a couple of rips on the sleeves. Her pants even though worn out were able to fit her figure. The shirt was yanked from the side of her shoulder and did not cover up her stomach much. It would look to any man that she was a prostitute ready for the picking. _I will die here, I will have no friends, no loving parents, no husband or even someone to love. _Kagome sighed and decided to head to bed, she needed all the rest she could muster to be able to get out of the house if she could make it. She let the blanket fall off of her body and slowly got up from her corner to walk to her bed. She soon hit the yellow stained pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

All of a sudden a pebble hit the window bars. Kagome awoke to the sound looking first to the door and then around the room. She then heard a sound again and looked back at the empty window and saw nothing so she ignored it.

_Clink. _

Kagome looked again this time for a longer time, but seeing no one there she began lay down on her mattress.

_Clink. _

'_Okay this is getting annoying'_ she then turned around as soon as a figure's head peeped inside.

"Kagome?" At first this shocked her but then she realized it was someone she knew.

"Kagome? Is that you?" a feminine voice called out again to her as she stared on inside. Kagome stood up from her mattress and ran across her room. She lifted the window as much as she could. The bars faced on the outside and Kagome looked at the woman. The woman was on the roof top with a ladder behind her.

"Oh Seri…is it really "time"?" The woman nodded to her and then motioned for someone else to come to the barred window. The sight of seeing others warmed Kagome's heart; she knew that this was the day…the day when she escapes her hell of a home. "Okay then, may I just get one or two things I own…maybe some clothing?"

Seri thought for a moment and then quietly said "Fine, but not too much. We need to leave right away!" Kagome understood and quickly she then retrieved her stuff. Her gold, locket from the slits of the broken mattress shimmered in her hands and memories came flooding back to her. The locket had two sides to it; her mother was in one corner and her brother in the other. She stared around the room to see what else might be needed.. All of a sudden Kagome heard the bars being drilled off. Then she could actually get a good look at her rescuers. Seri was around 35 years old and she new the Higurashi family since Kagome's own mother started working on the force. Her long brown hair was being by held in a long ponytail that flowed past her neck. Kagome went and hugged Seri and started to feel tears coming on. Seri just sighed and hugged her.

"Kagome you know that we need to move now. Your father only left an hour ago and you know he might send someone over to 'look' in on you." Seri said urgently her partner started to take the two suitcases away and then climb down the ladder. Kagome's room was on the top floor she had no means of escape, until now.

"Alright then let's move Shippo, lets go now!" Shippo looked at her and nodded. Kagome reached the ladder and turned around to go down, she looked at her room for one last time and saw hoped that she would ever need, ever want, or ever see again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure….ok but we still need to be…yes I understand….so were do you suppose she'd go then?" Mia, the commander and chief of the Japan's M.R.O was talking to one of the heads of the organization. There mission was to place men and women, children, and even demons in new life style. "Alright then so it is decided, she will move into Tokyo, away from Yokohama."

"If you are positive that she does not have any other relatives to be with then so be it" said her headmistress.

"I am positive the family that is the closest to her is the Higurashi Shrine that her grandfather takes care of. He will keep us updated now and then on her wellbeing if she chooses to stay there at some point. Let's just say that Seri's own child will take care of her."

"Yes, well just be careful with Sango okay?'

"Alright goodbye." Mia hung up the phone and sighed. Then left her office to get all the preparations ready for Kagome.

"Now, Kagome we need to leave this neighborhood…now!" Seri called out meekly, she shuddered at the thought of being caught! Or even worse by Kagome's father. "You cant just think that you are safe just because…."

"Wait! Oh Kamii, do you think that my father…never mind." She ran from the backyard of her house towards the wooden gate and ran into the corvette. They sped off and started heading back to their headquarters.

"Well Kagome so far so good. This might not be so bad leaving this town." She pondered for a minute looking back and forth, out the windows and through the rear view windows.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped as she looked to her right.

"What is it Kagome! Is there something out there?" Seri looked around to where Kagome stared at. "Kagome I do not see anything…" Kagome looked at her with tearful eyes. Kagome knew what she saw on one of the houses they passed. It was like a figure with a blue mask of some sort; and it was moving its head in there direction. Seri moved closer to Kagome in the car and frowned. She kept staring at Kagome until Kagome came back from a dazed look on her face

"Never mind it was probably nothing, just a bird…or something." Kagome just settled down in her seat waiting for them to finally arrive at their destination. Seri looked at Kagome one last time and then relaxed. _Don't worry Kagome you'll be safe once we get to Tokyo. I promise. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

At the airlines:

"Hurry up you two, stop talking to every one the spot, Shippo now!" the small boy jumped at his name and turned to Seri.

"Yes mam!" Kagome finally had a good look at her other rescuer and could not believe it. The first thing she looked at was his eyes. _He has green eyes with ruffled orange hair; he looked like he could have been 10 to 12 years old. Very young to be working in the organization…duh Kagome did you forget that demons and hanyou's could look much younger than they actually were. _He picked up Kagome's 2 suitcases and started putting them on the luggage carrier and then came back to them.

"Miss what do you want me to do now?" Shippo looked up at the older woman with huge green eyes. His hair messed up a little in the back and such a cute tail in the back.

"Nothing more, you and I will escort Miss. Kagome now till we get into Tokyo. Just make sure our flight hasn't been delayed at any time."

"Yes mam." And with that the little fox demon was off running past the hustle and bustle of people. Seri then sat down in the waiting seats and opened up her laptop and started looking at the screen.

"His name is Shippo, he is a fox demon and he is perfectly safe to have around." Seri said to Kagome. Kagome was brought back from her thoughts and nodded to Seri.

"He sure has a lot of life in him" Kagome said to Seri. Seri looked up from her laptop to look at Kagome and smiled. "But isn't he just a little too young for this job."

"Yes, well despite his loss…his parents died around a year ago, he now loves being apart of something."

"And he still goes on?" Kagome looked at her locket dangling on her neck.

"Well he was a victim of a casualty and a search and rescue squad found him; we never found out who had killed his parents. That is how he found out about our organization."

"Even knowing those horrible people are still out there…"_ He reminds me of myself. Trying to go through life with a smile on your face and knowing inside that you've just got to go through life with the pain inside. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

RING!!

Mumbling could be heard from a bed in an apartment room. A body in the bed moved at the sound but soon drifted off to sleep again.

RING!! The telephone rang again. Still the body that lay in the bed only opened one eye. The person looked at the clock and showed in bright red 2:05.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!!

"Okay, Okay Kamii doesn't Ayame know what time it is." While mumbling under her breath a girl walks to the phone on her dresser and sees the caller I.D Seri Taijiya. _Oh my god what happened this time!_

"Oh, hi mom…what." Now sounding fully alert the girl's voice sounded concerned. "Is Kags alright, I mean did you get her out of the house?"

"Yes Sango we did free her, but it is only a matter of time before we need to move Kagome into a new and safer environment." Seri sat on the plain now heading to Tokyo with Kagome sleeping 2 seats next to her. Shippo snuggled up against the sleeping Kagome while Seri talked on the phone.

Sango waited to hear what her mother said next. "Aaannnnddd." her voice ascending the last word.

"I have checked with the head mistress and she has granted you permission to let Kagome stay with you…." Seri could hear squealing on the other line and Sango catching her breath.

"Oh Kamii thank you mom, thank-you thank-you thank-you!!" Sango could hardly contain herself. She hadn't seen Kagome since they were 4 years old and it made her even happier with the fact that Kagome was her new roommate.

"But that means that I need you to watch over her, you know you are still a trained agent in the making…" Seri wanted Sango to understand the full precautions they had to make for Kagome's safety.

"Yeah, yeah I understand completely." Sango sighed in relief that her friend was able to be with her. "Good night mom," She then hung up the phone and looked around her apartment. _Kagome I hope that you are ok. I can not even imagine the pain you've gone through. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Out of the airport:_

The building came into view as the car slowly came to a halt. A security guard checked the drivers I.D before letting them pass. Kagome looked up and saw that the building was at least 12 stories tall. They entered the parking lot below the building and got out and started walking to the elevators.

"So, were exactly am I?" Kagome looked around and saw security cameras posted around the parking lot. Seri motioned her to go into the elevator. She saw that the Shippo head in the opposite direction. Seri stepped into the elevator and pushed the 6th floor button.

"Well first off the bat you are going to stay here momentarily Kagome. We try to move people as fast as we can in this organization." The sound of the last click of the elevator was heard and the doors slowly parted. Kagome took a deep breath and peered around. And then Seri stepped out and opened the nearest door on her left.

"Welcome Kagome to the M.R.O", or as we like to call it the Magical Rescue Organization."

Well there you have it, this will be my first story ever so I hope you all like it. Please I do not ask you to be cruel but just give me some feed back on this story. Thanks, until next time.


	2. Reunions old and new

Chapter Two: Reunions old and new

"Kagome step forward please." Kagome looked around the room in awe. She took a breath that she did not now she was even holding. _Its amazing…_

The 'office' looked like a grand part of a palace; a chandler hung above the room. It was an open 2 stories with a magnificent view of Tokyo. The lights illuminated the atmosphere. Kagome looked around from left and right. She saw people, young and old running back and forth through the corridors. On the right she could see a few offices filled with people on computers. The people inside were also on the phones to Kagome seeming to be arguing and agreeing to some sort of terms. The door to their room read 'Location and Identity'. To the left was another elevator. Kagome looked and saw that Shippo was scurrying to the elevator urging the man inside to hold the door. Kagome then was signaled from Seri to follow her. Seri walked up the spiral stairs to the other floor. As Kagome climbed the stairs she looked out at the open agency. She saw that the near the rooms on the right was a board that had names and pictures of people sort of like the fight schedules being shown. On it she saw her name, along with others, in green with her picture on it. Seri saw that Kagome was not following her and so she taps her on the shoulder. Kagome flinches and is realizes it is only Seri.

"Come my dear we need to inform you on everything." Kagome nodded her head and followed Seri. She passed by dozens of rooms until Seri stopped and held the door for Kagome. Kagome looked in and found it was just a regular conference room. Seri closed the door and told Kagome to sit down in one of the chairs. Kagome did and waited. All of a sudden a flash of light came down beside Seri. From the light Kagome could make out a figure. Then a woman appeared dressed in a dazzling red kimono with beautiful petals dancing at the sides. Her long black hair was tied in the back, and her face had only a touch of makeup.

"Hello Kagome. I have heard great things about you…" She stares at Seri. "And I must say you are quite the miko. I hope that you will learn well during your stay in Tokyo." Seri now pulls out her laptop from her brief case and sets it down on the table. The projection screen comes up and Seri looks up and sees her work is being projected. "Well Kagome my name is Yumi Jitomi but you can just call me Yumi ok?" Yumi said as she sat down next to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head at the woman and then looked at Seri.

"Kagome, I just want to say that this is a big step to your life and I need not remind you that you may not make any contact to any of your friends from **Nagoya**, your home town." Kagome nodded and sadly thought of her brother Souta. "If you ever need to make such calls to any of them you will come to our headquarters and we will make the call." Seri then clicked on her mouse and a picture of a man came up. Kagome's heartbeat speed rapidly and she scraped her nails on the seat cushion. "As you know Kagome we have been tracking your fathers whereabouts for some time now and up to this point he has vanished. We believe that he is in somesort of gang. I need you to be careful when you're here in Tokyo and never go alone to any place." Kagome could not even look at the mans face anymore and bent her head down. She was so ashamed of what he had put her through. All the pain…

"Kagome…" Seri's voice trailed off and saw how deeply upset Kagome was. She thought this would be the best time to bring out a surprise. She sighed and then looked at Yumi.

"Alright please bring her in now." Kagome looked back confused and she looked back to were the door was. When it opened Kagome was shocked.

"S..Sango!?" Kagome then smiled and got up from her chair. Sango dropped her bag and grinned.

"KKKKAAAAAAGGGGOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!" Sango ran to her friend, now over half of the shock. Seri felt so happy at the sight she was seeing. Her own daughter, Sango had so badly wanted Kagome to move from her father since the day Kagome's mother died. Sango even helped persuade her to get help from the organization. Squeals of joy and giggles brought Seri out of her thoughts. She made an attempt to interrupt them but it was futile.

"OmgKagomeI havent seenyouinsuchalongtime. OMGOMGOMG, How are you, did you arrive here safely, nothing went wrong did it. Omg I'm soooooooo happy you are here!!" Sango babbled on and on as Kagome tried to reassure her that she was alright. Kagome broke a little out of her friends embrace to look at her. 'Wow somebody grew up.' Kagome could hardly believe that the girl was there with here now and Kagome's eyes started to water. "Oh sweety don't cry please." Sango cooed. Kagome then smiled and remembered how much of a sister Sango was to her. Seri could here the giggling girls start again and sighed she hoped that they would both be able to make it through there first year of changes.

"Alright now you will both be able to get to be reacquainted once we've finished this meeting…" Kagome released her bond from Sango and turned to Seri, nodded and then reluctantly sat down. "I know that this is such a wonderful moment for both of you but I need to get every one settled."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0

Outside of Tokyo

A woman picked up the phone and listened with interest, she was not expecting them to find _her_ so fast. "Alright, I'll tell him." She put the phone down and then sighed, she new this was not going to be easy. With ebony hair bound on the back of her head with feathers strapped to, she picked up her fan and gracefully got out of her chair. She locked her door to her room and started to walk down the long corridor to the elevators, the news would be somewhat pleasing to know for _him._ She entered the elevator and went several floors up, and as the doors clicked she steped out and saw her masters secretary sitting at a large desk. She motioned to the woman at the desk asking to go in and the secretary holds up her hand for a second. She dials a number and than as she hears the soft click of the receiver pick up she says "Sir, Kagura is here to see you."

"Send and Kagura into my office." He ordered quickly and then the soft click was herd. The secretary nodded and Kagura entered.

"Sir, we've just got word of the girl. She has reached Tokyo as we speak." The young woman bowed and looked up at her leaders desk. He stood behind his desk looking outside of his window looking at the men down below. His thoughts raced and soon he grinned. "What would you like us to do Master?" He then turned around, his long black hair swayed at shoulder length and his eyes showed that he was in thought. Kagura crossed her arms across her chest and waited for his answer. He sat down in his chair while Kagura started to get impatient. He then picked up a file on the girl he was targeting.

"You know this is not going to be easy, she will soon start attending that stupid school for the foolish half-breeds, and mikos that need training." Kagura also knew that the headquarters would stop at nothing to protect the girl.

Naraku nodded. "I know."

Kagura saw the look on his face as he stared at the files on his desk; it was pure confidence. "So you have a plan I'm guessing." Kagura could only think of the twisted things her master could muster.

He then looked up at her and grinned and spoke, "All we need to do right now is wait, she _will_ come to us, she cannot stop, and even if she does we will then just have to improvise." Kagura bowed and then she left the office leaving her master to make plans for the girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the headquarters

After the hour long meeting Kagome had gone through all the procedures that she needed to do to head out into Tokyo. Sango knew that she was not just her friend but her protector and that meant that sometimes she would make decisions that she knew Kagome would not like.

Seri finally covered all of the bases of information. She knew that Kagome would need to go to Sengoku High School. Kagome needed to be trained as a miko. _With her power and capabilities she should_ Seri thought. Seri saw that the two young girls were getting tired and there eyelids were starting to shut, though it could have just been boredom. Seri sighed and then said "Well girls now you are both free to go home but you will have an escort to Sango's apartment Got That!" Seri awoke the two drowsy girls with raising her voice. Sango jumped out of her chair and stood in attention.

"Yes, mam." Sango said, Seri was glad that Sango had followed in her foot steps to become an agent but was unsure that she was still too young to be doing this sort of stuff. Her father had wanted to be all she could but still, Seri had a premonition about what was going to happen to her. Yumi stood up and bowed her heads at the girls as they left the room. She then looked at the clock and said good-bye to Seri and was off.

"Alright girls I will let you go now, just promise me you will be safe, and watch your backs." After Sango said goodbye to her mother, Kagome stepped up and gave Seri a hug.

"Thank-you." And she squeezed her tighter.

"I know Kagome, I know," Seri said as she pat Kagome on the back, with one final squeeze she reluctantly let the two girls leave. _Please let them be safe._

_

* * *

_

**Ok I know I know but I finally recovered all of my work so now I will probably update almost every other week or so...**

**Next chapter you will see Inuyasha so hold on**

**PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS !!!!! I would like at least 5 or ten to get any support in my story, the story gets better but the beginning is just the start. Thanks a lot **


	3. Conceal Yourself

_Chapter 3: Conceal Yourself_

_Sunday Morning_

"Sango I just wanna relax maybe get my clothes unpacked?" Kagome mumbled lazily as she rested her head on the pillow. She had just gotten up from her sleep and was rudely awakened by Sango's stupid pink alarm clock in the morning. They had gotten to Sango's apartment late that night. Kagome was so tired from last nights meeting that she did not notice that she completely passed out on Sango's bed. In the night Kagome had a nightmare…

_The sounds of Kagomes heavy breathing came from Sango's room as she started to sweat. Tossing and turning she looked as if she were fighting an unknown force in her head. She awoke with a start. She glanced around the room trying to understand where she was and then soothingly clamed down. She looked at the alarm clock that read 6 o' clock and sighed inwardly. She still had 3 hours do go to get up. As she finally settled down and relaxed the buzzer on the alarm went off. _

_BEEEP_

_BEEEEP_

_BEEEEEP_

"_Holy ---------!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome sat up abruptly in the bed and grabbed the alarm clock. Kagome immediately chucked the alarm clock out the window behind the bed. Soon the ringing died away as Kagome took a deep breath._

'_Peace at last'_

"Oh no way there Kags, we need to get up know it's almost 9 o'clock already!" Sango pestered. She looked at her watch and thought what a day they would have. Kagome just sat up from the bed and rubbed her already sore eyes. She pushed back her hair and thought back from yesterdays move.

"Alright then." Sango clapped her hands together with a bright smile on her face. "Kagome lets rise and shine much to do so little time." Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. _Oh my god how can any one look so god damn happy in the morning. Hugh_

Kagome pulled the covers back over her head hoping, _no_ praying Sango would just leave her alone.

"Ok sweetie we have to go to the mall, buy some clothes, pick out some shoes, maybe we should get something to eat, clean out…" _'Blah bla blah ba blah that's all I'm hearing from you Sango' _Kagome thought. Kagome started to stretch her arms from the stiffness of her sleep. "Oh and before all that jazz Kaede is going to come at the apartment at 11 o'clock. Get it, got it, good? Ok so bout breakfast." Kagome poked her head out of the sheets curious.

"Wait a second who's Kaede?"

"Huh, oh yeah well Kaede is the principle at our school and she is going to come over here to talk to me and you."

"Really?" Kagome thought for a second, "Isn't that a little weird, so she knows about me and my…my current state?" Kagome finally got out of bed and ambling to the top

"Yeah but it is because you are a miko that your spiritual powers will probably be uncontrolled." Sango said leading Kagome into their kitchen pouring coffee for Kagome as she slumped into the room still yawning.

"Okay but why? I mean she can talk to me in school right?" Sango but two half cut bagels in the toaster oven while Kagome pulled up a chair in the kitchen.

"Well Kagome she needs to give you a concealing charm." Sango looked around the kitchen trying to find where she put the butter.

"Wait, a concealing charm?"

"Do I here an echo in here?" Sango said teasingly. "Yeah a concealing charm is what many priestesses or mikos can do to put on. They are worn as jewelry sometimes and it helps mask ones sent, power, and if strong enough, emotions from every demon alike." Sango sat down along side of her in the kitchen sipping her coffee.

"So I have to wear like a pendent or something like that? But why?"

"Wow Kagome I did not know you could talk this much in the morning." Sango joked. Kagome pouted but then lifted her nose smelling something burning. She smirked.

"Well I did not know you would be so easily distracted in the morning that you let our breakfast burn up."

"Oh My God" Sango got up from her chair and quickly turned of the toaster oven. The smoke was already coming out and the bagels were of no use to save them. Sango ran to the sink cabinet getting the fire extinguisher out and spraying the toaster oven down.

"Nice job, good thing we don't have a fire alarm in the kitchen, huh Sango." Sango then turned her head to Kagome. _If looks could kill…_ (AN: well my boyfriend would be dead by now hehe)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Kaede oh nice to see you again Sango said as she led her into their apartment. Sango had cleaned it up and dusted the whole house just for the arrival.

"Oh Sango I had just talked to your mother over the phone she seems to be doing well" Kaede bowed her head and then stared around the room. The living room table had tea already set out and the sun shown through the window giving a stunning view of the gardens 1 floor below them.

"Kagome Miss. Kaede is here." Kagome came out of her room and saw and old woman sitting in the arm chair sipping tea. _Why is it that I am so nervous I can do this, I have to just move on she is just going to help' _She walked over to the woman and shock her hand.

"Ah young miss you must be Kagome, what a beautiful girl you are in fact." Kagome smiled at her comment and let a breath she did not know she was holding.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kaede." Kaede sat down again in the chair and Kagome sat opposite of her.

"Miss. Higurashi I can certainly feel your powers just by your touch." Kagome blushed.

"Must have certainly been in our blood lime a strong miko…" Kaede said aloud but in a quiet voice. Sango's head cocked to the side in interest but did not guest ion that comment. Kagome sat in the chair as Sango's pet cat scurried up her leg and onto her lap. Kagome stroked the kittens head lightly and tried to be calm.

"Well as I was saying Kagome because you'll be coming to my school you will need to be prepared to face the facts. This is a difficult move for you and in the school we have many demons and mikos alike including some humans who are at the school to learn more about our way."

"But for now I do not want you to be a target in my school for any sort of harassment from anyone. That and because your miko powers are so strong that some demons will be drawn to you at first. Sango has your schedule for your stay here in school and you will have all classes with her." Sango squeezed Kagomes hand for morale support and Kagome smiled at her.

"Well now that I have told you every thing you need let's put the seal on." Kaede sipped her last of her tea and stood up. Kagome stood up as well and watched Kaede in interest as she mumbled an incantation. In Kaede's hand Kagome saw a silver bracelet glow red and then orange as it disappeared from her hand and onto Kagome's wrist. The Kanji sign of protection glow a deep crimson before disappearing altogether. Kaede stumbled back in her seat as she tried to gain back her energy. _'Such a strong miko needs a strong concealing charm. I used a lot of energy for that to work.' _Kaede gazed back at Kagome and saw her looking at the bracelet.

"My dear, you have to know that the concealing charm can only last as long as you do not use a lot of your miko powers. Better if you do not use your powers till we can start your training on a regular basis. When you go to school Sango will lead you into a classroom were you will be able to take off the bracelet." Kagome looked at Kaede and understood she would try her best to be a strong miko. _No more running away._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright Kagome lets get this last errand done okay. Then we can get the clothes unpacked and the food stored up." Sango and Kagome went shopping for clothes after Kaede left them. It was getting close to 4 when they finally started to get hungry and realized there was hardly any food in the house. So they were at the local super market.

"Alright then captain Sango" Kagome saluted to Sango teasingly. Kagome saw that Sango was trying really hard to protect her and at the same time she had to be her best friend again.

"Ok ok oh I know what we need tonight, Kags I'll be right back!" Sango looked up at the store signs for the aisle she was looking at.

"Kagome grab some of that soup and ramen while you're in that aisle." Kagome nodded and looked up at all the varieties of food." _'Gods when was the last time I was able to go to the store out of my own free will.' _She reached for the canned soup but dropped the ramen on the ground. _Crap. Glad it did not break open. _

"Here let me get that for you." A voice behind her, Kagome stiffened at the voice.

"Oh thank you." Kagome picked up the ramen quickly and watched as a young man grabbed the cans she was trying to get. He then faced Kagome and handed her the cans.

"Kagome hurry up, oh its you." Sango came walking to Kagome's rescue.

"Well, well Sango who's your pretty friend? Hm…" The guy stopped in front of the two girls. Kagome stiffened as the guy took her hand and kissed her hand Sango stepped in front of Kagome and smiled a fake smile at the man.

"Hello Kouga." Kagome relaxed somewhat seeing that Sango knew the person. She finally got to look at Koga. He had long black hair that was up in a high pony tail and icy blue eyes. He was some what cute but Kagome held her ground. She knew that looks could be deceiving '_Huh well this girl looks like a frail human...still I might keep her around to be my woman' _Kouga thought.

"So you going to introduce me Sango?" Sango again fake smiles. Sango moves out of the way

"Oh yeah were my manners. Kagome this is Kouga. He goes to our school k?" Kagome looked up at Kouga with curiosity. She could feel that he was in fact a demon, wolf demon. She saw him gaze at her more than just eye length. He scanned her body but Kagome stepped back behind Sango. "Well Kouga it was nice seeing you and I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." Without another word Sango grabbed Kagomes arm and to the nearest cashier.

"Thanks Sango, he was kinda checking me out there." Sango smiled. They headed to the car as Kagome walked holding the groceries.

"No prob, but yeah Kouga has always been looking out for some girl. I guess though if Ayame was here she would beat him to a pulp." Kagome was curious to know who Ayame is but decided she was getting tired of asking questions all day.

* * *

_Kay well there it is I want to say I am sorry for not sending this sooner. I would like to give a 'shout out' to:_

_A cusion who I cared deeply for...__The Virginia Tech families and victums...__For my dogs opperation...__And for the NJ residents who lost their homes in the flood- _


	4. New Day

Hey well I am updating now and I am sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy but tht does not matter. I hope you enjoy this and review!!!

Chapter 4

School Starts Dun Dun Dun DUUN

The sun was just barely over the trees when yelling could be heard in a large apartment building. The sound of ringing kept ascending as pounding could be heard on an apartment wall.

"Inuyasha….Inuyashaaaa……DAMIT INUYASHA WAKE UP!!!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha's alarm went off in the other room while Miroku tried banging on the wall to wake him up. "Damn!" Miroku through off his sheets, stormed out of his room, and started banging on Inuyasha's door. A young man opened his right golden eye for a second and then closed it hoping that it pounding was only figment of his imagination.

"Miroku…I am try-tryin to sleep here," Inuyasha mumbled. He long silver locks danced upon his face as he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. In his thick strands of hair two triangle ears perched on top of his head wiggled back and forth to the pounding sound.

"In (pound) u (pound) ya (pound) sha!!!" Miroku yelled as he hit the door again. "Alright well have to do this the hard way." Inuyasha's ears perked up listening to the footsteps fade away. With a sigh he contently went back to sleep ignoring the alarm clock he had put in his bathroom. A few minutes later Miroku came back and knocked pleasantly on the door. Inuyasha muffled a small _what? _

"Yes, um Inuyasha I hope you were not going to need to read some of your _magazines _today…or maybe even look at your little black book today." Inuyasha became curious and picked up his head from the pillow and thought for a second.

"I am actually wwwhhhyyy? Do you want to use them or something?" Inuyasha waited for a response A low chuckle could be heard from Miroku as Inuyasha waited with some patience. (AN: Hah patience my ass)

"Well I was thinking that Kami would not want those un-saintly things in our possession so I decided that we should…………………………..burn them." The last two words were only more than a whisper and Inuyasha's then sat upright. His bright golden eyes were full of fury.

"You. You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha ran out of his room with only his boxers on rushing to the stove and then to the fireplace. Inuyasha saw nothing there and then slowly turned around were Miroku was. "I am goin to murder you!!" Inuyasha lunged at Miroku only to be bounced off by a barrier that Miroku had created. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then grinned.

"Miroku you know that just waist your energy today…and besides you have to come out sooner or later." Inuyasha took a stool from the kitchen and sat down waiting for Miroku to come out. Miroku put his hands together in a praying motion and sighed.

"Yes, well lets just see about that, you wouldn't want your science partner to be hurt, after all who does your work half of the time? Hmmm… And don't forget that the only way you've been passing that class is because I am there." Inuyasha thought for a moment and did his famous keh. (I know Inuyasha really thinking that's hard to believe.)

"Fine then." He backed off and told Miroku to lay off the mumbo jumbo. Inuyasha sat on the ground looking through his backpack for something as Miroku thought it was safe to come out. Miroku's barrier disappeared, and as soon as Miroku went to pat Inuyasha on the back he felt a lump on his head start to form, among with the others it was always deserved. "That'll teach you not to trick me you perverted monk!" Miroku lay on the carpeted floor sprawled out and as Inuyasha left the room Miroku slowly regained consciousness.

"Yes well let's just get going to our classes. I know that my fair lady needs me." Miroku said as Inuyasha started walking into his room looking around for clothes to wear.

"Keh" Inuyasha snapped "Not like you actually like our classes! You just seem more interested in Sango. More importantly her ass." Miroku stood in the door way with his hands in the air like someone arrested.

"Hey, what can I say? She is the apple of my eye, my little butter bean." Miroku sighed with a goofy looking grin on his face. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrow in confusion; his nicknames went to no end.

"Yeah, and the pain that she inflicts is just her love for you?"

"A lovers spat is the first sign of true love."

"Keh, whatever lets just go. Take a shower already; I need to use the bathroom after you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh Kami I am going to be late! And this is my first day too!" Kagome rummaged through her things in her suitcases and bags. Sango stood at the door way watching the frantic girl go from bag to bag looking for something descent to wear. "I hate alarm clocks." Kagome mumbled, as Sango came into her room. Sango pulled, no dragged Kagome out of her room and sat her down in the kitchen. She handed Kagome a cup and Sango poured a pot of water into her own cup and then gave Kagome some coffee.

"I am a wreck Sango, I don't need coffee I need to get ready!" As Kagome was saying this she constantly took big sips of her drink. She finished her coffee in less than 2 minutes. Kagome stood up and looked around the living room to see if any of her stuff was lying around. Sango still looking for some apple cinnamon tea for herself watched in the corner of her eye at her friend.

"Clam down Kags it's ok. You just need to relax and everything will be fine." Sango replied. She looked up while sipping her coffee. "You are a good student and I believe you will do great. Besides I will be right there with you." Kagome finally slowed down and listened.

"Thanks Sango, I am so glad I could go to this school. It is defiantly not going to be like any of my old schools…"

"Are you kidding? This school is one of the only schools that allows demons, hanyous, and Mikos to practically live on campus!" Sango said. "There are some, like myself who are just humans." Sango took another sip of her coffee.. "But you…you're a powerful miko Kagome. Any one would want to know you…just be careful of Miroku." The last part was said bluntly.

"Yeah, well I will just watch out for his hands and if he does hit on me he'll get what's coming to him." Kagome winked at Sango and then disappeared into her room. Kagome went into the bathroom where she saw her contacts case reveling blue colored contacts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my good!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE SOOO LATE!!! Thanks for driving MIROKU!!!" Inuyasha sarcastically said as he slammed the car door and got out of the car looking at the clock on the school building.

"Well you were the one who couldn't get up in the morning." Miroku roamed his hands through his hair in irritation.

"Hey I could have driven a lot faster than your lazy ass!" Inuyasha looks at Miroku who can't believe that Inuyasha is yelling at him about that.

"Hey I don't trust you at the wheel Inuyasha; you pull way to many stunts!"

"Keh. That was one little mail box I hardly dented the car. And that stupid moron was taking our spot…" Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku sighed and started walking up the school stairs.

"Let me remind you that that was **MY** car!! Anyway do you really want to talk or do you want to get to class!" Miroku said.

"Oh yeah right" Inuyasha scratched his head and then turned around to go up the steps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow, so this is Taki High, looks…nice." Kagome looked at the school inside of Sango's car window. She peered around noticing demons and humans enter the building.

"Oh come on Kagome don't tell me a girl who can throw energy balls at someone sending them 12 feet in the air is AFRAID of a little. Tiny. Tinny. School?" Sango looked at her and Kagome was staring at her like any of that was true.

"Sango I have told you before, that was around 12-years-ago and I only did that because Miroku tried to touch my ass." Sango sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah well he's still a lech anyway that was a long time ago" they both got out of the car and started to make their way inside.

"Alright then, let's just get this over with. Do not forget my name is Kagome Minito and I am your cousin from America who just got back an…"

"Yeah, yeah, and you wanted to live with me back in Japan were you were born and has no knowledge of bla bla bla. Kags seriously I know the script backwards and forwards so chill, ok?"

"Sango, you know I can always count on you." Sango looked at her and smiled.

"Hm, thanks Kags" Sango got out of the car and and then looked at Kagome. "But seriously you are going to be alright ok?" Kagome's gaze shifted from Sango's but she then looked back at Sango and nodded.

"So how is your mom dealing with Miroku? You know you LIKE him?" Kagome smirked at Sango. A moment of silence went by.

"I am just going to ignore what you just said so just get out of the damn car." Sango said a little flustered. _'Heh Sango I can see that your bushing' _Kagome thought

As they walked into school with their ID's they were checked and scanned by the schools security. They then found themselves in the main atrium. Sango was just about to say something when she remembered something important.

"Kagome I am sorry but could you please go to the office alone I need to call my mom and I will meet you in our first class okay?"

"Why?"

"Well for starters you do not have a schedule so you will not be able to find your classes though I highly believe that you will have the same schedule as me since you are in my surveillance."

"Alright Sango I'll go, see ya in a few min." With that Sango said thanks and ran into a hallway leaving Kagome alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Well this is fun maybe Sango should of told me WHERE the main office is.'_

Kagome walked down another hall way and saw a sign above a door saying 'Main Office' _'Oh well that wasn't to bad just took me 7 minutes,' _she opened the door and saw that a student was already talking to what seemed like the secretary. Kagome closed the door and looked closer. The secretary sat behind a desk writing something down when she noticed that the boy was staring at her.

0o0o000o0o0oo0

"Mr. Takahashi this has to be a record seeing students come in late and then talk back to their teachers on the FIRST Day of Schoo!." The secretary shook her head in disappointment. She readjusted her eyeglasses and wrote out a slip of some kind.

"Well you old hag it aint my fault that the ass of a teacher started asking me dumb questions in the morning. He should of known better." The boy pouted in annoyance.  
"MR, TAKAHASHI. I will not permit that sort of language and you will call me by my name Mrs. Ling. Got that!" The boy just made another grunt and then his ears picked up the sound of the office door opening.

Inuyasha's irritating manner was completely gone when he first took sight of her. His breath left him momentarily, gazing upon the beauty. Her hair, raven waves flowing to her waist line.. Her eyes like large azure orbs that glittered like blue diamonds. He was mesmerized and found that he had inadvertently stopped breathing for a second. He quickly turned around, afraid that he showed her any emotion from him. _'Well she is probably some dumb girl who is just like every other stupid whore here at this school.' _He told himself. Yet his youkai seemed to be restless in someway.

"Keh." Inuyasha said annoyingly.

0oo0ooo00o

Kagome's breath hitched looking at the tall boy in front of her. She saw that he was not just a boy but a demon as well. _'A hanyou…wow he is stunning." _She could tell by his aura even with her powers invisible under the charm. Her fist impression was that the guy was gorgeous he had two white dog or cat ears perched on his head. They twitched back and forth to the voice of the secretary. But one thing she could not look away from were his eyes. It was like they were breath taking golden orbs that made his stare at her look more intense. She put her head down knowing that if she looked longer she would be trapped in those eyes.

00ooo0o

"Mr. Takashi. Mr Takashi. MR TAKASHI!" the secretary snapped The boy turned around with annoyance back in his veins. Feeling it start to boil over with impatience.

"Yeah yeh yeah I get it old bag, get her on time, don't smart mouth your teacher and screw all the girls you can get our hands on." Smirked Inuyasha, he snatched the not from the secretary and then started to walk towards the door. He stood right infront of Kagome and then opened the door and closed it. Kagome just stood their stunned. _'His eyes..'_

"Honey, honey, Miss?" The secretary was trying to talk to the young woman. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and then regained her composer.

00ooo0ooo0o

Kagome walked out of the Main office and looked around. There was no one in site to help her out in looking for her class rooms so she decided to venture out and look for her class. She did not get to far when she tried to turn a corner. A hard chest stopped her and forced her to fall backward with her books falling on the floor. She waited for her ass to become one with the ground but it did not. She opened her eyes and saw the young boy she saw in the main office holding her in a very awkward position. She jumped out of his arms and started picking up her books.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Kagome said. Once she had regained her composure she looked at the young man.

"Keh." Inuyasha saw that she had took her eyes off his face and look at his ears. Inuyasha started to get annoyed, to many people made fun of him or would grab them like they where not even apart of him.

"Hey, what are you looking at wench?" Inuyasha snapped at the new girl. Kagome jumped when he yelled to her. "Jeez your such a klutz."

"Hey how dare you call me a wench. I have a name you know its Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" Her anger suddenly flared and she grew annoyed.

"Well, Ka-Go-Me you are really starting to annoy me with your constant yelling so shut up!"

"Why don't you?"

"Keh, wench."

"I am not a wench!"

"Do you want me to call you bitch?"

"No, it's Kagome, Ka…"

"Heard you the first time, wench!"

"I have a name!"

"I know bitch!"

"This _girl _is nobody's bitch!" Kagome's aura started to glow pink immensely around her and Inuyasha watched in amazement. But just as Kagome was about to do something she remembered her concealing charm on her wrist.

A door opened and a teacher came out into the hallway.

"Hey, you two stop yelling and get to class I do not want to write you both up. Mr. Takahashi this would not be the first time you've been sent to the principle on the first day of a new term!" and with that the teacher slammed her door closed._'_ he would have been able to have smelled her before but what was it that shielded he scent? Inuyasha looked from the girls face to her hand and he then saw the bracelet that she was wearing. It was the magic of Lady Kaede. _Keh, that stupid old hag. _Inuyasha thought. _She used the spell of concealment, so that someone could not actually trace the persons smell or scent of who they were. Sadly when the person that had the spell on them used their real strength the spell was broken. I guess it is trying to still cover her real scent._

"Alright dumb-ass lets get to class, give me your schedule!" Inuyasha reached into the pocket outside of Kagome's backpack and looked at her schedule.  
"Hey!" Kagome yelled at him. –_How dare he touch my stuff, and after ALL of that he acts so calm. _Kagome noticed that he seemed to be less riled up as he was before and she to tries to clam down. He held up the paper above her so that he could read it without her grabbing it back.

"Hey! You are new. I'm helping you out. So shut up!"

"Oh, well you…" Inuyasha started walking and looked back as he headed off into the hallways

"Follow me cause you seem to have 3 classes with me." And then Inuyasha kept walking. Kagome not wanting to be alone ran after Inuyasha reluctantly.

"Hey." After finally catching up Kagome tried to face Inuyasha as he was walking trying to ignore her. "I am sorry but I do not know your name." Inuyasha stopped for a second.

"Keh," Inuyasha said then mumbled, "Inuyasha." Than he started to walk again. Kagome thought of his name and then stared at the top of his head. His two dog ears twitching at the sound of anything. She was very tempted to touch them. _Just one touch that's it…_Kagome then went on her tip-toes and started to stroke his ears. He stopped walking immediately, then started to purr to the wonderful sensation he was feeling. Kagome could not believe it, he was purring! Kagome giggled and Inuyasha finally snapped back into reality.

"Hey what in the seven bloody hell's gives you a right to touch ME!!!" Inuyasha growls the last words as he gets in Kagomes face. Kagome instantly flinched when Inuyasha got into her face she saw how angry he got and instantly backed away in fear. She did not see the warm colors of Inuyasha's amber eyes but instead saw the cold dark black eyes of her father.

Inuyasha though still angry at her saw the look of fear in her eyes and instantly became concerned.

(_**Inner demon**_) _(Hanyou)_

'_Is she…is she afraid of me?'_

'_**No you ass she just looks like that because she's happy that you yelled at her'**_

'_Hey I did not ask you buddy'_

'_**Well at least I am trying to help you out here with this interesting girl' **_

'_Hey don't get any ideas'_

While Inuyasha argued with himself Kagome looked up and saw him staring off into space with an irritated look on his face. Kagome relaxed seeing that he was not angry at her any more. She called his name once…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of him. Then he came back and looked at her.

"Yeah what?" Kagome did not really know what to say. She couldn't leave Inuyasha because she needed him to tell her where to go.

"So um I need you to take me to my first class…" Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw no fear in her eyes. He shrugged off his inner demon and then pointed to the door on there right.

"Well were here k?"

"Yeah thanks" Kagome walked to the door but Inuyasha held it open and lead her inside.

0oo0o0ooooo000o

"Jade."

"Here."

"Sango."

"Here." The teacher read the names as the students in her first class sat down.

"Alex."

"Here."

"Kagome."

"…"

"Kagome Higurashi?" Sango looked around and was getting worried that Kagome got lost. _'Oh great first time mission and I loose my assignment.'_

"Oh right here miss." Kagome came through the door and then looked around the room. She looked behind her to thank Inuyasha but he was already gone. She sighed and then closed the door behind her. Kagome soon saw Sango wave at her behind a few chairs and smiled.

"Your late Mrs. Higurashi." The teacher stated. Kagome jumped at the teacher's statement and looked at her. She bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry it will not happen again."

"Very well Mrs. Higurashi please sit down near Sango. I understand you know each other already." The teacher looked at Kagome and Kagome nodded

"Alright class today starts the beginning of your Junior or Senior year. For all of you who may not know me my name is Mrs. Joni. You will address me as ma'am or Mrs. J. Do I make myself clear?" She looked around the room and the students said nothing. "Good then. Now you all are required to take this class to further understand powerful spells either being a human or a priestess. Even some demons or hanyous are capable of doing spells." Kagome looked around the room and saw that there were not that many demons as there were humans. Kagome noticed that there were only at least 10 students in the class and only 5 of them were mikos. "Now we will partner you up, and that person will be your partner for 3 weeks. If there are any problems I would take into consideration to switch."

"Alright them lets get started."

0o0oo00oo

"So what do you want me to do go out and search all of FUCKIN JAPAN!!!!" Kagura yelled. Hr younger sister Kanna who was just given orders where to search for the girl yesterday came back to Kagura today and had given her the news. Kagura naturally was angry that no one had any leads on the girl. She slammed her fist down on her desk, nearly breaking it.

"Kanna why is it that you cannot find her!" Kanna with her almost glassy stare looked down at her mirror she held. The rim was made of ancient adement (diamond) stone. Kanna focused her energy into the mirror as a smoky mist filled the mirror.

"She has been under an enchantment of some kind." She answered. Kagura closed her fan and turned around briskly. She pushed in her chair and with a muffled 'fine' she left the room. 'That damn witch, where is she?' Kagura said to herself.

00o0ooo0oo

Seri looked up from her desk as she heard the knock from her door.

"Come in." Mia entered the room and gave Seri a sheet of paper.

"New reports came in there is a problem with the agents." Mia looked down at her feet.

"What problems?" Seri listened; her cool manner seemed unfazed.

"You need to read the report miss." Mia then left the room and closed the door.

Seri read the paper.

"DAMIT!!"

* * *

Alright I updated now it is your choice either review or I don't update. I need to know what you think.

I will update 2 weeks from now.

If not...

Then you can bug me all you want

THANK YOU ALL

Chapter 5:

"W_hat do you mean there gone!" _

_"I am sorry I don't know how we could lose them."_

_"Find them."_

_"Well get going."_

_"Yes mam"_

_"Bastards"_

Well thats part of chapter 5 gives you sometihing to think about. Bye


	5. A Miko in Training

**Chapter 5: A Miko in Training**

The wind touched the branches of the tree ever so lightly allowing their leaves to be pulled up to the sky but yet not leaving their stems. The air picked up leaving the fallen leaves to pick up into the sky. Dark raven hair soon joined the leaves as locks of hair danced in the air for seconds. A lone figure sat in a tree as she gazed a few yards away from her perch. She scanned around and saw students lying on the grass or eating at the benches outside. She guessed she could go down, and be part of the commotion, of the gossip and talk of relationships and school but she did not want to.

It was quiet…just the way she liked it.

'_It was called the Goinshibou tree, the tree of ages her grandfather told her. Kagome looked up at the tree with its branches.' Oh how she missed her time there at the shrine; the very place where her mother lived. _

Kagome felt a pain of guilt because she had not visited her grandfather's shrine yet. But she could not really blame herself; she had only been in Kyoto for 3 days. She smiled in memory of her grandfather.

_He and his wife had happily raised their only daughter at the shrine hoping one day she would fulfill their wishes; but it was not meant to be. Kagome remembered that when she was younger her grandfather pressed upon her becoming a shrine keeper. As you can imagine a five year olds dream was to be a grounds keeper. Yeah. At age 5 he was telling her about demons and slayers, of warriors and lords who once lived 700 years ago. Kagome chuckled when remembered his old habits of running around claiming that anything that moved was a demon of some sort…_

Demons

And

Half-demons

Her mind went to the handsome stranger she had meet only hours ago; staring at her with his deep golden brown orbs. Still feeling the penetrating look he gave her she shuddered at the thought of being in his presence again.

Though she still had the bracelet on her wrist she still could tell the aura of that boy. What she felt was strength and power that enveloped him. It was not just the way he looked at her but also the way he stood, though clearly a teenager he held himself up showing that he was not one to mess around with.

Closing her eyes she tried to stop her thoughts from overflowing.

'_Well I guess there is something about this guy that just gets to me,'_

She raised her left hand to her head in a futile attempt to get rid of her thoughts. As she opened her eyes she eyed the silver bangle that was on her arm; knowing that a disgusting bruise hid beneath the metallic cuff. She then looked at the arm that held the bracelet also seeing the hidden bruise now slowly disappearing.

'_Heh, well hopefully no more.'_

She tried to get her thoughts away from the white-haired boy as she once again looked around the mists of students.

She soon saw Sango exit the school doors looking for her and Kagome did not want to leave the tranquil spot.

But because Sango had _instructed _her to sit next to the tree and Sango had already started walking towards the tress Kagome slowly climbed down from the tree. Careful of her footing as her peaceful utopian had too rapidly been disturbed.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said sweetly as her friend rounded the side of the tree. Sango smiled as she saw her companion jump from the nearby branch.

"Well aren't you the climber, as I remember correctly I told you to wait by the tree not in it."

"Sorry Sango, it is just that," Kagome stared up at the tree. "It feels so serine like I can be free like a bird. Oh wow that just sounded so corny," Kagome smacked her head in embarrassment, Sango only laughed. They began to eat their lunch and talked, soon it was almost time to go to class.

"You know Kagome I kind of understand your interpretation." Sango stood up under the tree and Kagome did the same gathering their belongings.

"Bout what Sango?"

"You know about being in the tree."

"Oh."

"When I fight I feel that I can accomplish anything, not the judges, my team-mates or my opponent can take that feeling away from me."

"Talk about corny."

"Hey watch it missy," Sango said then grinned, she put her bag to her left side as she handed Kagome her empty lunch tray.

"Tfh," Kagome said as they started walking.

"Excuse me."

"Keh."

"Hey you don't go all Yash on me okay I already have to deal with that flea bag most of the time I don't need you doin that 24/7." Kagome looked at her in curiosity but before she could ask what she meant by that a new voice then came from behind.

"Sango, hey is that you?"

Kagome jumped at the new voice and looked behind her. She saw a girl who looked around her age. She had two pigtails in her very dark pink hair. She had green eyes and wore the same uniform that Sango and she were wearing.

"Oh Sango, hey I heard, and you know, my sources are never wrong that there is a new girl, a senior at our school. Preferably I hope she is not one of those stuck up anorexic snobs that sadly had to come to this school, bitches." Ayame giggled at her own comment as Kagome stood behind Sango so it seemed that she was unnoticed by Ayame. Ayame then caught her and looked behind Sango. "Oh who do have with you Sango?"

"Well Ayame this is Kagome, she is my cousin and she is the new senior."

"Oh my Kagome hi!" Ayame said embarrassed at how she bluntly talked before. Kagome then came in front of Sango and bowed her head and said hello.

"Well hi Kagome may name is Ayame, or Aya for short. Please just ignore my miscellaneous ramblings I sometimes bite off more than I can chew." Ayame scratched her head self-consciously.

"Nice to meet you Ayame, I really love your hair." Kagome put out her hand.

Ayame smiled and snatched Kagome's hand in a hand-shake. As Kagome nodded she looked at her in interest sensing that she was a Wolf demon. When Ayame finally released her hand Sango decided to step in and say something. Knowing Ayame she would want to know anything about Kagome, and she meant everything; from where she was born to how much makeup she carried. Not that that was a little of an exaggeration but for Ayame she was just that.

"So Kagome…."

"Ayame was there something you wanted from me?" Sango said suddenly but nicely. Ayame looked at her and then put her right index finger to her mouth as if thinking.

"Oh yeah I wanted to know if I could borrow your car today because I need to pick up my new TV from my cousins house and my car is getting fixed right now. Please Sango I will be careful with it I promise." Sango looked very unsure and then started looking in her purse for her keys. When she had them in her hand Ayame went to reach for them but Sango pulled her hand back.

"Do you promise to be careful?"

"I promise." And tried to snatch the keys again but Sango pulled them back again. Her response was a little to quick for Sango's taste.

"Do you swear to Kami that you will not pull any stunts any little 'pick ups' at all?" Sango looked at her friend warily.

Ayame put on a hurt face as she put her hand above her forehead.

"Oh Sango you hurt me to think that I, Ayame Wayanti would do such a thing. When have I ever done something to any of your possessions?" Kagome smiled at her little act and Sango then thought for a second.

"Ayame do you want them by date or by alphabetical order."

"SANGOOO!!" Ayame whined.

"Ugh fine go a head."

She then threw them gently to Ayame which she caught with one hand. Ayame smiled in triumph and then turned around to leave.

"Don't worry Sango I am a safe driver. See yah later Kagome." As she then went into the school Kagome and Sango soon followed suit.

"Safe yeah sure," Kagome laughed.

00oo0o0o

00oo0o0o

As Sango and Kagome went into the girl's looker room to change for gym they discussed there topic their teacher assigned for them in their last class.

"I don't know what's the big deal about the history about weapons," Sango said, they were talking about the class they had, had previously what the teacher told them. They did not notice three girls where walking out of the girls locker room at the same time.

"Well I think tha…." Kagome had inadvertently collided with another girl. Kagome stumbled back a little and then regained her posture. "Oh I am sorry about that."

"You better be; no one hits Kikyo like that!" said one of the two girls who did not get hit. The girl, who Kagome now guessed was Kikyo, did not say a word.

"Well sorry if she _bumped_ into her she said she was sorry, what is your problem?" The second girl looked at Sango with disgust but before she could utter another word she was stopped by a hand. Kikyo raised her hand in silence and then looked at Kagome.

"Yura, Mayara do not feel the need to explain yourselves to these girls. Lets go." Kikyo sent Kagome a glare and then opened the locker room door with Yura and Mayara following quickly behind.

"Bitches." Sango muttered Kagome looked curiously at Sango. They began walking to the lockers.

"What was that all about?" taking her cloths out of her bag Sango then sat on the bench and started to change.. Kagome held a piece of paper with her combination on it and started to try to find her locker and not surprisingly enough is right next to Sango's.

"Well those three are known as the most stuck up, annoying, idiotic, and evil girls in this school. The girl who spoke up before is Kikyo Nakisa, her family is very wealthy people who own a shit load of money, oh excuse my language. Although Kikyo seems to not talk much she could spread a rumor about you in 15 minutes and it could reach any human, demon, and hanyou's ears in no time." Kagome nodded. "Now the other two minions are just that, minions. They also have a wealthy background and love to follow her around like a bunch of puppies. Kikyo is smart to she won't sleep with your boyfriend if you are being a bitch to her; oh no she gets the idea to get someone else to sleep with him. That's how dirty she is. Also she is no slut either; some say she was training to be a priestess back in her old town but decided to not follow it because she did not want to be stuck in a place like that."

Kagome trying to gather all that information started to remember how similar they both looked to one another. It was just very strange, but Kagome tried to not really think about it too much. But she did feel energy of a miko from her.

"So stay away from her, but if you do run into her or one of her goons just tell me cause I'll kick their anorexic asses." Kagome laughed and nodded then they heard a whistle blow from outside the locker room. They soon ran out to start there gym class. As Kagome headed out she noticed out of the corner of her eye a flash of silver. When she fully turned around to see what it was it vanished. Sango then pulled Kagome to the risers where around sixty students where already there. Kagome noticed that many of them where demons and grew a little nervous.

"Alright students because this is the first day of school we will have an open gym time. This means that you can do anything you want as long as you are doing something." Many kids went outside for the fresh air and Sango looked at Kagome and motioned her to the gym closet where the equipment was. Kagome pulled out a soccer ball with four orange cones. Sango persuaded three other girls; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to play a game of soccer. Ayame was in there gym class too and so she joined in the game. They went outside and set up there game on the middle of the track field. As the game began Kagome and Sango took on the three girls and what had became a small game grew too many onlookers; one who took close attention at the raven haired blue eyed girl.

A young man with silver hair looked on at the game as he and his friend Hinta watched it with interest.

"They sure look gorgeous for humans don't they Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nodded as he eyed the girl noticing again that her bracelet was still on.

"Yeah. The new girl looks really hot right, man I would like to get in her pants," said Hinta. He smiled at the thought as he watched Kagome come up behind Eri and sweep the ball from her. "And the best part is she's not a stupid little freshy but a senior."

Inuyasha felt something inside of him rise but then just grinned at his friend. "Keh, that girl ain't so special she's jus some girl." Hinta looked at him in confusion.

"Why? I don't know man she sure looks good enough to sink into." He then chuckled slightly. Inuyasha eyed his friend with a hint of jealously but just as quickly the fierceness vanished.

"Unless little Inuyasha is losing his charm and does not think he can handle a little human." Hinta then felt a lump form on his head as Inuyasha retracted his arm.

"Oh please you know that there are too many girls at this school who want to get a piece of _this_," Inuyasha then pointed to his face smiling. Hinta rolled his eyes and then brought them back to the game.

"Whatever Yash I don't care, you just wait till Kouga gets here and then this girl will be in for a treat." Inuyasha looked at Hinta with a fire of anger; thinking about that pitiful wolf was even sickening to think that he could take Kagome.

_What the fuck!? Why do I even care? Seriously._

I don't know stupid all I know is that you're feelin very possessive to Kagome

_Wow usually I forget chicks names that's..,_

_**Great**_

_Oh come on_

_**Hey I just tell it like it is buddy**_

_Just leave me alone_

_**Fine but you'll need me later**_

"Kouga can't even catch a ball let a lone snatch a girl!" Snapped Inuyasha he crossed his arms in annoyance, not looking his friend in the eye.

"Hmm." Hinta shrugged and focused now on the game. Inuyasha feeling that that was how he was going to end there talk decided to watch the game once again focusing on a raven haired girl.

00oo0oo0

Sango in the goal faced Ayame as the ball flew at her; she quickly caught it and then kicked it to the right where Kagome was waiting. Kagome started running towards the goal as she veered passed Eri and then kicked the ball in the air just a little and kicked it with her right leg. It soared to the goal but Ayumi could not stop it so it went passed her.

The ball didn't hit the ground as it kept its intensity then hitting someone's face.

"Ow!! My face!"

Kagome and every one else looked to where the yell came from. Kagome ran to the person who had screamed.

Who was it?

Kikyo.

'_Oh shit.' _Thought Kagome. _'One thing Sango tells me to do and I screw up in less than forty-five minutes.'_

"Oh my god who the fuck did that!" said a voice. It was Mayara holding Kikyo's head as Yura and she tried to help Kikyo back up. Kikyo then rubbed her head feeling an overwhelming headache start to form. One she regained her senses she looked at the only player who came forward, Kagome. She sent her a glare and then told Yura and Mayara to release her. When they did Kikyo walked towards Kagome; only a few feet stood between them when Kikyo spoke.

"Kikyo I am sorry bu…"

"How dare you bitch."

"Excuse me!" Kagome then became defensive; no one had the right to call her that..

"You heard me you little slut, what the hell was that! Control yourself when you play your pathetic little game okay."

"Hey I said I was sorry," Kagome said feeling anger rush through her body, Sango came up to her and shook her shoulder telling her not to let Kikyo get to her; to late.

"Well bitch you will watch wear the hell you play, and be careful or you might just see yourself in a world of trouble."

"I am sorry I did not know that they let tramps on school ground, so next time I will be careful not to hit you."

Kikyo lunged at Kagome and Kagome stood in a fighting stance preparing herself for a fight. Kikyo lashed at Kagome in which Kagome backed out of and then tried to punch her. Kikyo then but her hands up in front of her face to protect herself from the attack and then felt pain on her right arm. Kagome then tried to then push her back with a kick from her right leg. But Kikyo grabbed her leg and then punched her in the shoulder her eyes were closed tightly; feeling the pain spread through already healing bruises.

All of a sudden someone had pulled Kikyo back and Kagome as well. Kagome looked to who was holding her back and it was Sango.

A flash of sliver caught Kagome's attention as Kikyo scrambling out of the young mans hold, he had silver hair and triangle ears.

White Ears just like….

Inuyasha

Kagome then looked and realized it was Inuyasha.

Sango felt Kagome ease up on her relentless attack and so she let her release on her friend go but still held on her shoulders.

Kikyo's eyes blared with a fire that entwined to Kagome's. Neither one of them wanted to back down. Suddenly a thought ran through Kikyo's head; she then stopped fighting Inuyasha's hold on Kikyo. She looked up at him and smiled then glared at Kagome one last time and turned around past Inuyasha heading over to her two minions.

"Another time Kagome," Kikyo said as she kept walking back to the gymnasium. The sound of a whistle sounded the ears of humans and demons as they all started walking back inside school. Kagome looked back to were Inuyasha had stood but found that he had gone and was replaced with Ayumi, Ayame, and Eri looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah." Kagome silently said. "Another time."

0oo0o0ooo0o0

"Kagome."

"Huh." Kagome was untying her hair out of the ponytail and was lost in thought when she was brought back by Sango.

"Well I guess all that I have been saying to you for the past minutes you have not heard." Sango said teasingly. Sango and Kagome were one of the last girls to leave the locker room, Sango was in no hurry because she decided to take Kagome to somewhere instead of her class.

Kagome just smiled at Sango's accusation and then pushed her shoulder in a playful manner.

"Come on Kags I want to take you somewhere I know you will enjoy."

"But Sango this is my first day don't you think that we will be in trouble for being late?"

"Nonsense," Sango smiled at Kagome as they left the gym locker. "The teachers all have been informed that you are new and need 'special attention' so that's what you get, special attention."

"Alright."

"That's my girl."

0ooo0o0oo0ooo

The teacher drawled out her voice trying to describe war in Japan as the class was barely keeping their heads up. Inuyasha sat at the back of the class trying to block out the sound of the teachers dull and lifeless voice as he looked out the window out of boredom. He fiddled with his pencils to a rhythmic beat as he heard a faint beat in his head. But soon the sound became not just a beat but a melody, so quiet that even his dog ears could not pick up. He leaned closer to the window trying to pinpoint the exact place the music was coming from. He looked from his 3rd floor view now totally engrossed by the music. It was a piano. He was certain of it as the music voiced out to him, not noticing that he heard the sound of distress and sadness laced into its strings of keys.

The music of a tortured soul.

He wanted to find the source of the music unknowing of a figure behind him.

"Mr. Takahashi." No response.

"Mr. Takahashi!"

"TAKAHASHI" A ruler slammed down on the desk as Inuyasha quickly returned from his thoughts in annoyance. His triangle appendages went back as a loud intolerable voice hit his sensitive ears.

"What the…" The tall skinny man looked down at him in frustration. Inuyasha growled silently.

"Well maybe if you listened to my discussion about the Battle of Sekigahara then maybe you could answer who was in power during that rein."

"Keh" Inuyasha looked the window hoping to ignore the idiot. He swiveled his ears trying to hear the sound of the music. _'Damn its gone.' _He breathed in a sigh. Although he hated to admit it he enjoyed the melody.

"Okay I get it teach no sleepin," Inuyasha said bitterly, already wanting the snot nosed teacher to get out of his space.

"That's better." And with that he left to go back to the front of the class.

"Who was playing that music?"

0oo0o0o

"Kagome," Sango stood up. Her eyes staring at the figure sitting down at the piano.

Her hand touched the piano details lightly feeling the smooth surface of them. Felt hammers strummed slightly as her hands hit the white ivorine keys bringing her hand up to extend to her right she continued a ravenous feeling for more from the sound. She was pouring out her soul. The mahogany wood reflected her hands as she continued on, urging herself to play more and more. Her heart ached as she felt the everlasting pain and mournfulness she could hardly stand. Pain that she alone bore. Without warning she stopped. Looking up she saw the white sheet of paper with continues stands of black and white laced together to complete a symphony.

'_Someone is watching me.'_

Kagome looked up from her seat; the window was the only place that someone would be able to see her. She scanned the area, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. In taking a breath of air she then exhaled slowly trying to focus on her music and not be paranoid. But it did not help to quell her paranoia.

She took the music sheets from the piano and looked at them in her hands. Her mind suddenly went back, back to remembering her mother. Her mother loved playing the piano even in her own youth she was very talented and popular.

Her grandfather had told her that she could be as wonderful her mother was if she ever did play again, however it was not up to her but her father to pay for piano lessons. A smile formed from the corner of her mouth. Her mother brought such melancholy feelings that she had not been to be rid of for years. _'Years… has it really been that long mom?'_

Kagome then realized that Sango was calling her again. Sango's face had worry written very clearly. Sometimes Kagome could not stop how she just gets so lost in her music. Kagome put on a happy face for Sango even though the voice of her music still lingered a feeling of sorrow.

"Sorry Sango umm you where going to say something?"

Sango shook her head and then saying "Nothing lets just get our butts to class okay." Kagome nodded and put the cover over the piano keys.

0ooo0oo0oo00

"Kagome." (AN: Really is that all anyone cares about? Kagome? JK)

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around along with Sango.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" Kouga asked as he was walking threw the hallway.  
"Oh hi Kouga. Everything's fine, I guess, you know new days of school are always a blast."

"Literally." Sango mumbled. Kagome looked at Sango but Sango was fiddling with her keys and ignoring the glare that Kagome was giving her.

"Well if you need anything just ask it, Sango gets lost in the school frequently; don't you Sango." Kouga asked tauntingly. Sango then stopped fiddling with her keys and looked at Kouga.

"Well it wasn't my fault being back at this school sometimes makes me lose my sense of direction." Sango mumbled. She turned around and silently signaled to Kagome that it was time to get out of here.

"Only thing you know is how to direct your hand right to Miroku's face I guess." Sango slowly turned to look at Kouga silently threatening to tear off his balls.

"Hey hey easy their Smokey not need to start something you cant put out." Kouga silently said as he noticed her anger flaring. Kagome noticing her best friend turning a shade of pink looked at Kouga in curiosity wondering how well they knew each other.

"Shut it Balto!" Kouga ignored her and then looked at Kagome again.

"Oh Kagome you should have seen her two years ago. One time she got lost in school so she ended up in my English class by accident but instead of leaving she just sat in class claming to be an exchange student so that she wouldn't be embarrassed!"

"Haha." Sango sarcastically laughed.  
"Sango!!" Kagome laughed so hard she found it hard to breathe.

"Hehe" Sango muttered. She then tried to get herself together and looked at Kouga smiling. "Well this has been fun Kouga but we really need to get to class. Speaking of class wasn't that the bell that rang 15 minutes ago."

"Oh shit." Kouga muttered as he said a quick good-bye to Kagome and rushed off down the hallway. Sango then turned around to face Kagome.

"So Kagome how do you feel about taking off that stupid thing off your arm?"

"Really I thought it would be sometime before I got to training."

"Well I talked to the teacher who will be instructing you and so she agreed that the best time would be now to start your training. Also if you do not have training for any reason this block becomes your free block." Sango then pouted. "Lucky I wish I got a free block, but wait I get one if you have one!!" Sango squealed happily. Kagome just smiled at her.

0ooo0o0oo0o

Sango led Kagome down a narrow hallway that seemed different from the regular ones. They went down a flight of stairs and took two rights and got to a door. Sango knocked twice and a voice asked who it was. Sango replied and then the sound of the doors locks coming undone where heard. Once the last lock was undone the voice asked them to come in. Nervous and fidgeting Kagome stiffened the room seemed dark and Kagome did not want to be surrounded by anything like the sort. Sango then softly grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Kagome then relaxed her shoulders and stepped inside. The room was not all dark, there where around four windows on the right wall where she was able to see through the blinds a small court yard of some kind. There was a desk in the front left corner as she saw the chair was partly turned but because of the dim lighting that was in the room Kagome could not see the figure well. Sango took out a slip of paper from her jean pocket and unfolded it. She then mumbled some words that Kagome could not here well. She turned to see her friend chant and then saw a bright light coming from her arm. It was her bracelet and she saw that the bracelet fall off of her wrist and onto the ground. Kagome felt a surge of energy swell up in her being. Her power flooded through her making her aware of the stranger in the room. She turned to Sango, and gave her a gratified smile.

"Thanks Sango."

"No problem Kags." Sango then picked up the bracelet from the ground and then put it in her purse. "I have to go know Kagome this training is for you alone okay?" Kagome nodded and smiled at her. With that Sango then turned to the door and then left.

Kagome then turned to the desk that seemed almost completely in the dark though light streamed from the blinds horizontally.

"Come here no need to stand at the door." Kagome took a step forward.

"So you are Kagome yes, very nice to meet you."

"It seems to me that your fear is really reeking up the place huh?"

"Huh" Kagome was now more confused. "How can you tell I am scared?"

"Well I may be old but I am still a cat demon right?" She turned to face Kagome and smiled. Kagome then realized that because of her brown hair it hid two small triangle ears. 'Ears, like Inuyasha's ears, little tri…stop thinking about him!' Kagome literally shock her head in an attempt to keep those thoughts from coming up once again.

The woman examined Kagome with keen intensity. From the looks of Kagome she seemed nervous yet excited. Her aura blazing a white color of purity.

'_Yes she is a special one I can tell.'_ She motioned for her to come closer to her desk as she took a seat. Kagome stood at the front of the desk waiting in anticipation, for something, anything.

"Well Kagome it would be very rude for me to not introduce myself. My name is Dasuki Tara."

Kagome bowed "It is an honor meeting you." Dasuki nodded pleased at her manners.

"Do you know why you are here Kagome?"

"Somewhat."

"Well let me just start from the beginning. The blood of the miko heritage flows through you as well as it did with your mother and her mother and so on." Kagome bent her head down, her hair covering her eyes. "And so many mikos have grown less and less, fewer blood lines they have grown smaller. Although many train to be mikos, centuries ago the most powerful mikos had roamed our lands. It is just not the same Kagome. You come from a strong blood line and I understand how your fa…that man wanted to use you." Looking up at the young girl she saw Kagome clenching her fists in attempt to control her emotions.

But it wasn't her own emotions of hate that grasped her it was fear. Pure utter fear that still haunted her every night and so it felt like till the day she died. Dasuki's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Others will be after you, just as it had been in the Feudal Era people find that they can control and manipulate others by taking away there powers, lives, even their souls. You are powerful Kagome; you had developed your powers very early before many mikos do. I am here to train you and prepare you for that day; the day when you will be up against people like that. It is imperative that we start your training immediately. Do you understand?" Kagome seemed to be contemplating all that she had said and nodded.

Dasuki then stood up and walked up to Kagome and took her hand. She then led her to the back of the room to what looked like a closet. On the handle was an inscription

Dasuki mumbled something that Kagome could not understand and the oufuda came off. She opened the door and to Kagome's surprise down stairs. When they reached the bottom they stopped. She then turned on a light and Kagome looked around the area. It looked like a dojo, but not just an ordinary dojo.

"This is where you and I will be training the other room is just for meditation, and channeling your energy."

"So this room is for…" Eyeing the section that held objects looking like weapons of some sort.

"Yes you will be learning to fight, not just with your miko powers but self-defense too." Kagome nodded and then stepped into the middle of the room. All around the walls were ancient Kanji symbols and in the center wall there was a picture of a woman. Her hair was untied raven hair. Her eyes were dappled with chocolate flecks. She wore feudal era armor and tied around her neck was a necklace. But Kagome could not really see that much because it seemed that this painting was old and worn out from many generations.

"She was a very powerful miko Kagome, sometime I will tell you about her."

"Okay."

"So lets start training." Kagome nodded. "We will start out upstairs because you are not ready for the physical ability of a miko yet." They then went upstairs and Dasuki found two pillows that they could sit on. They then sat in the middle of the room

"Did you know that a miko as we call it was sometimes referred to as a prophet and at the same time a witch or sorceress." Kagome looked at her curiously not understanding how such noble and great women could be called such names. "Yes and in some ways sadly that was true. Some mikos became corrupted because of there power in having both mystical powers and the ability to be a medium. But in many cases women who became mikos took there jobs seriously protecting and serving."

"The miko tradition dates back to the ancient eras of our country and we still use many of the same events and items they used." Kagome nodded again fascinated and intrigued about the history of mikos; something that she wanted to look up later. "And that means that when the time comes to it you will be learning how to use a yumi and katana and also learning to channel energy into ofudas."

"So today you sadly have to listen to my ramblings but this information is key to helping you understand the lineage of mikos. I know that we do not have that much time but for an exercise that you can do on your own till tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Okay I want you to close your eyes. and focus on a light a light that you make yourself." Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes concentrating on a light. "I cam be any light you chose it could be a candle or a flashlight's light it does not matter. Do you see it?" Kagome said yes. "This light is an emotion any emotion that you want it to have, don' think about it just feel, what does this light show?" Kagome soon was radiating a light pinkish color though very small the cat demon could see it clear as day. "Good now I want you to concentrate on holding the light and try to picture me and give me that emotion." Soon Dasuki could see the light form in one place on Kagome's body, her chest. _Yes she is getting it she is able to put that emotion into the form of a light. _Kagome seemed to be trying to hold it for as long as she could when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. The light slowly disappeared from Dasuki's sight and looked at Kagome's face seeing that she seemed to have used to much energy on that one light.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it." Feeling like she had failed, just like she had failed to do so many thinks like this simple task.

"No no it was a great first try I wanted you to create an emotional energy and you got it. The second part was allowing me to feel that energy. During the feudal era this technique was a way of lessoning someone's emotional pain."

"I understand."

"Don't be disappointed Kagome it was your first try and many first timers often use up to much of their energy too." Dasuki looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost time for her to go to class. She smiled at Kagome who seemed to be feeling better.

"Well it seems that our time is almost up so I just want you to practice what you learned today. You were able to find the light and that is a good start." A knock came from the door and the two looked to it.

"It is Sango." Dasuki stood up along with Kagome and opened the door. Sango came in and bowed to Dasuki.

"Is she ready Miss Dasuki?"

"Yes she is Sango you can put the bracelet on."

"Hey Kags sorry I hafta put this thing back on." Sango then mumbled the incantation and then the bracelet was easily replaced on again. Once Kagome gathered all her thinks she thanked Dasuki and started to follow Sango out of the room.

"Wait Kagome."

"I wanted to tell you before you go that what if you have anything you need to ask please do not hesitate to come to me alright. I am a pretty good listener when I'm not rambling about something historical." Dasuki smiled and Kagome mirrored that as well.

"Thank you I will." With that they left.

0oo00o0oo0o

"I want those documents NOW!! A woman raged as a platter of food was thrown and hit the side of the wall brutally. The food on the plate deliberately splattered on a young mans face as he stood in the middle of the room horrified. It was his first assignment to give this melancholy news to her. It was good and bad. She just took the worst the hardest. With his short brown hair now covered with a fluid of some sort he tried to stand still knowing that this woman could take him down easily. "DAMNIT!!" The woman stared at the pitiful human that dared enter her office.

"I am sorry bu-ut there is not record of he-her ever being there please don't be mad…I was only instructed to give you this message." The young man held a small clipboard in his hands clasping it as if it was is only shield to protect himself from this deadly woman. He dared look again at the seething woman, her stature of demonic air was even enough to touch a pitiful human's senses. Yes he had heard stories about her…how thousands of years ago; back during the feudal era she was only a child but had slain thousands of powerful demons. But as he gazed at her she only seemed to be in her mid thirties. He saw her raise her hand while still behind her desk. Stiff and worried he could not move he knew what she held in her hand. With a mere flick of her hand he felt a surge of wind hitting him full on.

Two dark blue eyes watched on as the young men flew into the door letting thousands of tiny pieces of wood fall carelessly onto the floor. The young man hit the wall in the corridor and made an incoherent sound. He then scrambled up as he saw the woman get closer to where he was.

"And do not even think about coming back till you get any information what so ever!! Got that human!"

"Ye-Ye-Yes Miss Sikuro." With that answer she stepped to her door and slammed it shut (or what was left of it). The young man hastily got up and ran away to the left of the hallway, not noticing the tall figure hiding in the shadows. The figure smirked and a twinkle of amusement flickered in his eyes. He then stepped over the broken pieces of Japanese mahogany wood and _ehem_ _opened_ the door. He sniffed the air around him and by the smell of it she was still pissed. But that never changed Kagura Sikuro never took no for an answer.

"Well, well well it seems that you have made quite the scene in here darling. It has been a while since I have seen you get that angry, or more that it has just been a while since I have seen you." Kagura still faced the window as the man entered her office and began walking up to her desk. 'Great, _another unwanted presence'_. She clenched her fists tightly as he spoke the last word. Indeed it had been a long time since she had seen him; and it had been for the better.

"Shut it okay! What the fuck do you want!" She finally turned to the man that now stood in front of her desk. Her breathing became ragged and heavier as her right hand still gripped the fan. The stranger merely smirked as he watched Sikuro's emotions play freely in her eyes.

'_Some things will never change' _the man thought.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face already I asked you what the fuck to you want!" He put his hands in his pockets and put on a relaxed appearance, this made Kagura even more furious. Kagura tried to keep her emotions in check knowing that this is just what he wanted out of her. She then took a deep breath and tried to center herself, concentrating on pissing this guy off just like he had done to her.

"Oh I see…I guess because you can't find any jobs worth your pathetic life you come crawling, like the worm you are to my boss." His smirk disappeared as she then let out a small chuckle. Kagura finally gaining courage spoke. "Well if that is all you came to do then I suggest you get out of my office, a filthy animal should not be let into our facilities like this…after all I am busy on an assignment so please leave my office now. Or I suppose that Naraku did not want to waist any good favors so he decided to call in a complete moron for a task such as getting rid of a sleaze." Kagura snickered.

All of a sudden the man let out a small laugh which grew louder; her temper that had been under check for less than 20 seconds had already started to rise.

"Well Kag…"

"Don't you dare say my name you bastard!!" His mouth formed a cenacle smirk

"Well my dear it seems that I have really left an indentation on you, haven't eye." She looked at him and he seemed different no longer was his hair wild and untamed, but in a clean cut length just around his shoulders. In his hand she eyed the peculiar piece of paper that was fastened mercilessly in his grasp.

"Well then…Sikuro I bring you bad news, I am now apart of this little assignment…and guess what? I am going to soon take over this operation." The feelings of power and security soon left Kagura's body. Her face paled and then turned around, part from utter astonishment and fear. "Now is that all your going to sa…"

"Just get out" Every syllable stressed.

'Well I think I pride myself of the highest degree when saying that I am one of the best. I took care of your si…" She got out of her chair immediately.

"DO NOT EVER BRING THAT UP YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!!" With her right hand raised with her fan in her hand she positioned herself to hit him.

"Now now I thought that we where over that little incident yes?" Her breathing did not stop increasing; she wanted that son of a bitch to get out of her office. "Oh come on Kagura you know now you cannot do that to me." Not moving an inch Kagura watched as the man took a sigh.

"Fine, good-bye Sikuro we will meet again." He then turned his back and walked to the door way.

"Uh." He then stopped where he was and then turned to her. "You know Sikuro I was thinking since I will be taking over this operation I should get some other new operatives." Kagura picked up her head in confusion but still held anger in her. She was not sure what he was getting at but she did not like his tone. "Yes well I was thinking perhaps I will put your dear sweet sis…" As suspected of the man, the room became a rage of inferno, Kagura's aura flaring up the quarter.

"BASTARD!!" With that she raised her right hand and crossed it to her left. The movement of her hand with the fan created slices of wind to come spiraling directly in front of her. Papers flew from her desk as the wind passed them causing a shower of papers to go all over the room. Kagura looked at the spot where the man had once stood. _'Vanished…just like a bastard would.'_

She then settled into her chair, one of the only things that had not been hit by her attack. Things had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours for Kagura. She thought back about how the girl had been able to get out of the town so fast or worse maybe out of the country. Then she tried to find out any information from that stupid organization for people to get new identities as she scanned her computer searching for any clues. _'Perhaps I will put your dear sweet sister…' _His words echoed through her head for Kami knows how long. Her stomach lurched at the idea that he would lay a hand on her sister. Her hand slammed down on the desk once again.

'_Kanna, what are we going to do?' _Her own thoughts echoed inside her as she tried to rub her forehead in an attempt to rid herself of an incoming headache. She then picked her head up and looked around the room.

'Well this sucks.' She thought as she picked up the phone and dialed for someone to clean up the mess that was spread across her room.

0oo0o00oo

"What do you mean there gone!" Seri's palm of her hand slammed on the table. Her patience was wearing thin because of the document she had just received about the men she had posted at the warehouse.

"I am sorry I don't know how we could lose them."

"Find them."

"Yes mam"

The sound of her speaker made Seri take in a sigh, hoping it was not something else that went wrong. She had never had this happen before…_'What am I going to do. I will have to tell Sango and this will definitely put on a bigger strain already for Kagome…'_

"Miss." Minato's voice came through the speaker quietly; noticing her boss's anger.

"Mr. Yuroku wants to speak to you …"

"Yes send him in, thank you." With that the click of the speaker sounded and soon enough came in a man. It was not just any man though it was her Chief of Security and by the looks of him his facial features should a hint of frustration.

"Hello Mr. Yuroku perhaps you could give me more information on what is happening at thins point." She pointed to the chair in front of the desk; he took a breath and then began to speak. She listened intently and waited for him to finish.

"So let me get this strait. You have not been able to find any of the agents you sent?" Seri asked quietly.

"That is correct, in fact we have not heard from them in almost 9 hours. It makes me wonder what was actually in that warehouse after all."

"Well we did not have jurisdiction to just barge in there as much as I would like. Our reasons did not seem to fit into what we believed may hide inside, or even what did."

"Well we know that he is on the move, we cannot track him down as easily because he took down one of our A level operatives."

"Very well her father will soon call for reinforcements; knowing his reputation he will probably go to his old partner Naraku."

"Sango should be notified immediately."

"I agree. We need to act fast if we just received this message. Make sure just your team knows about our mission. I will need to call school again; we need to talk to the principle and make sure that all protection is up at the school."

"Yes I understand."

"You may leave," and with that he nodded and left her office. She let out a breath she had been holding and looked at her computer. She had looked countless of times at Kagome's record but at the same time she felt that there was a lot missing in the report. On it read:

Masaru Higurashi: Father

Birth 04/13/1966

State: Alive

Location: Unknown

Airi Higurashi: Mother

Birth 12/07/1969

State: Deceased

There was a lot of unknowns in the file report including his ties with certain corporations that dealt with demons and mikos.

As she read through the timeline of were Masaru had been for the past couple of months the report had shown him turning up at a warehouse outside of his hometown. For a long time now she and her unit had made Kagome's new life the main priority not just because of her close ties with her but because of her father. Masaru had been known to have been in some shady business during when he was in college and that sure had not changed.

Seri took a deep breath wondering how Airi could have loved this man that was now tormenting their own daughter.

00o0oo0oo0o

"Well I guess we should start heading back home." Sango and Kagome had finished the school day and had gone to there lockers to pick up there things.

Well well well are those extravagant beauties of goddesses I see?" A male voice came from behind them. Both girls seemed to recognize the voice as the person got closer to them. Sango though held her head down and slightly mumbled not again. Kagome then looked behind her to see a young male teen their age stare down at them with dark blue eyes. The boy had short black hair with a small ponytail in the back.

"Oh my lucky day Kami has graced me with the presence of two goddesses. Huh can my life get any better?" He then bent down to Kagome and took her hands into his own. "Young lady would you bear my chil…." The sound of hard wood connecting with skin hit Kagomes ears as the young boy then fell down in a heap; a large bump already forming on the top of his head.

"Shut it you pervert." Sango glared at him with such fierceness Kagome was sure hell would freeze over; the boy still lay face down with his body covering the floor. _Wait is that Sango?'_ the boy thought. Soon the boy picked up his head and Kagome then took another look at him, then she remembered who it was.

"Well that ow," rubbing his head "Was a welcome if I do say so myself," with saying that he finally stood up still rubbing his bump.

"Miroku?" Kagome looked at him in amassment. _'Could this be Miroku?'_

"Hmm" Miroku looked at the raven haired girl and was curious as to how she knew him.

All of a sudden he grew worried from the pit of his stomach.

'_Oh shit I hope it wasn't some girl I had a one time fling with. Well looking at Sango I think she'd kill me anyways.' _Miroku tried to figure out how he knew her but Sango did not say anything but stand there with her hands crossed.

"Miroku don't you remember me?" Kagome asked curiously, she could not believe her old best friend had forgotten her. Sure it had been years but still she could not have looked that different.

"Umm yeah sure umm you are umm that girl from the party at Hinta's right?" He hoped she was not because Sango would get even more pissed off and then there would be no hope.

'_Oh Kami spare my life.' _Miroku thought as he looked at Sango start to fume.

"You bet she's not! Don't you remember our best friend Kagome?!" Sango yelled. Kagome did not think that it was necessary for her to yell at Miroku if he did not remember her, but she wondered what was really bothering her. Sango seemed stiff when they first heard him call out to him so Kagome thought that there was something going on between them. _'Huh school drama already…and on the first day too.'_

"Oh my Kami KAGOME!"

Miroku sighed in relief as he rapped his arms around her. He knew about her father's abusiveness but had not gotten as close as Sango did back when they where friends. Whenever he tried to go over to the house her father would kick him out; telling him that he did not want himin his house.

"Kagome when did you? How did, I cant believe it! Hey when where your eyes blue too? Are those contacts?" Miroku grinned at her and then released her. He ran his hands through his hair trying to take this all in.

"Miroku well look at you all masculine and tall!" Kagome laughed as she felt better knowing that another old friend was there with her too.

"Yeah thanks Kags but seriously do you think I don't know that." Miroku teased, Kagome giggled at his childishness. The two then noticed that Sango was being very quiet.

"Well Sango it is nice to see you." Miroku said calmly knowing that she would not like his air of happiness.

"Yeah, same." The thickness of tension built in the air was so bad you could cut it with a knife.

"Yeah." Miroku looked at Sango but she still did not have any contact with his eyes.

"Hmm." Kagome was not sure what to do, it seemed that she was already stuck in the middle of a friends quarrel.  
"Well Miroku we have to be going now, don't we Sango?" Sango nodded but never looked at Miroku; instead she grabbed her bag and purse and walked past them both, leaving them to finish the conversation.

"So…"

"So?"

"What's up between you and Sango?" Miroku looked at Kagome for a second and then sighed.

"Yah well it's a long story Kagome." Miroku just scratched his head, something that he had always done when he did not know what to do. "Don't worry about it Kags okay?" Kagome looked confused but then heard Sango's voice calling out to her, telling her to hurry up. Reluctantly Kagome said that she was comeing. But gave a look to Miroku that this talk wasn't over with. Kagome then gave Miroku a final hug and he smiled. Kagome ran after Sango, Miroku watched her retreating form and then picked up his own backpack and started walking the opposite way.

* * *

Please REVIEW

Okay well sorry for the long wait I have been struggling with my computer because I upgraded my internet exlplorer. Bad move. I found out that though nicer and easier to use I recieved more pop-ups out the wazzo. But problably noone cares so Ill stop writting. Untill next time

Katana - Japanese sword

Yumi - Longbow

Tanto - Type of knife


	6. Start Again

So hi again it's been a while and now I am going to continue my story. So hopefully people will still want to read.


End file.
